1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to outside rescue elevators for high-rise buildings, and particularly to a system using an exterior track permanently-positioned on the outside wall of the building, and having an associated cable drive for a separate portable elevator cab that travels up the outside of the building, where the cable drive obtains its power from a portable motor/generator unit that is either self-propelled or towed by a vehicle to the scene of the emergency.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Outside rescue elevators are known in the prior art. An early patent is that of Donnell U.S. Pat. No. 780,711, which issued in 1905. This patent teaches a single track made up of a continuous guideway that is permanently-positioned on the street side of the building, and having an elevator cab permanently-mounted to the guideway by guide shoes. The cab is stored within a shed or housing at the upper end of the track when not in use. A cable system is furnished for moving the elevator cab where it is needed for bringing the occupants of the building down from the windows or other exits by means of the elevator cab. One end of the cable is wound around a pulley that is mounted on the exterior wall of the building at street level, and a hand crank is made available as the source of power. This invention came before the invention of the electric motor or the internal combustion engine.
The Collins U.S. Pat. No. 2,122,908 describes a hoist for fire-fighting purposes in a multi-storied building. A hollow guide member is permanently-attached to the exterior wall of the building and is formed by a series of connected pipes. The single hollow guide member or track includes a self-contained cable-operating system having a traveler that moves up and down the track. The traveler includes a bracket and platform permanently attached thereto. A self-propelled truck is provided with a driven sheave for engaging the cable of the track and providing the motive force for the traveler of the hollow guide member or track. A portable elevator cab is carried by the truck and may be mounted on the bracket of the traveler.
The Bernett U.S. Pat. No. 2,647,675 describes fire rescue apparatus that is adapted to be transported to a fire and then travel up and down the sides of a building to rescue persons therefrom in time of need. A vertical I-beam is permanently mounted to the exterior wall of the building. A portable elevator cab is provided for engagement with the track or I-beam, and this cab is in the form of a self-propelled vehicle that has ground wheels for transporting the vehicle to the point of use. This vehicle also serves as the elevator cab, and it has means for moving the vehicle up and down the track of the building wall. The track includes an elongated rack formation for the entire length, and pinion gears are provided on the vehicle which mesh with the rack to carry the vehicle up and down the exterior wall of the building.
The Meyer U.S. Pat. No. 3,517,774 describes a single tubular track of polygonal cross section permanently affixed to the exterior wall of a building. A carriage is permanently installed inside of the track, and there is a cable system also within this single track for raising and lowering the carriage within the track. An elevator cab is removably attached to the carriage through a front slot extending the length of the tubular track. Power is supplied to the lower pulley assembly by a reversible motor housed within a removable power unit that is positioned at ground level. A safety brake mechanism is mounted on the carriage.
The Moulson et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,757,897 describes a vertically-moving transporting apparatus for high-rise buildings. This apparatus includes a lift unit that is adapted to travel up and down a pair of tracks mounted on an exterior wall of a building. This lift unit has securing means for releasibly connecting a container that is basically in the form of a "less than carload lot" (LCL) container. This apparatus was not designed so much for rescue work, but for transporting purposes for use by the operators of moving vans for hauling household articles, such as furniture, office equipment, and the like, so as not to interfere with the normal passenger elevator traffic pattern of the building. This apparatus includes a cable drive system that is associated with a power supply that is a permanent part of the building utilities and services.
The Lyons U.S. Pat. No. 4,018,306 describes emergency building access apparatus having a plurality of modifications of vertical railroads that permit ready access to a high-rise building during fire and rapid evacuation of occupants. This apparatus utilizes exposed hoisting cables and/or exposed electrical power supply cables.